


Art: Sketch of Anairë

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [28]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, B2MEM, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Sketch of Anairë





	Art: Sketch of Anairë

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompts  
> Art - G57 - A 5 minutes sketch  
> The Noldor - Anairë

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=2hxalmu)


End file.
